


Happy Birthday

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Slash, Slight fluff, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is normally very wary of crossing timelines and potentially creating paradoxes, but how can he refuse when the person asking is so flipping hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDragon/gifts).



> I hadn’t planned on writing anything about River’s two Doctor birthday, but then I was having a grand old rewatch and you know, Eleven really really fancies himself, despite not liking himself very much. 0% plot, 5% character study, 95% porn. Also entirely angst-free.

Normally it would bother you to be the least informed person in the room. But here and now it feels good; it feels safe. Of course you wonder—you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t wonder—if River knows how there could be two of you here at the same time without the universe taking exception. Because you don’t know how, but your older self does, even if he won’t say. River never asks, which means that either she is privy to the secret or she’s accustomed to accepting these sorts of things without question.

But you trust them; you trust them both not to put the universe at risk for the sake of fulfilling an unusual fantasy. Well, you trust him more than you trust her; she has form when it comes to reality destroying ventures. But this would be frivolous even by her standards.

“A birthday treat for River,” was how your older self billed it when he found you. And the proposition was impossible to decline when it was delivered by your own crooked smile.

This is your favourite face of yours by a long stretch. You remember thinking the same thing last time, but you really outdid yourself at the eleventh time of asking. It’s no surprise to you that River finds you so appealing when it feels like such a chore to pass a mirror without pausing.

Her first command as queen for the day is to bid you both undress. She reclines on the sofa watching you unbutton, unfasten, untie and undo until you are both naked and grinning at each other.

“May I?” you older self says, stepping towards you. Stupid question really, he knows what the answer will be. But of course it was intended for River, who responds with, “Please.”

Your older self smirks as he presses his lips to your identical set. You both moan gently at finally knowing what it feels like to be kissed by your own mouth. You add tongues and teeth, and hands grasping down backs and cupping buttocks. And… Oh River, you lucky girl.

There’s a whimper from the sofa and you glance across to see her, cheeks flushed, hand dipping into her knickers. “Well that won’t do,” your older self says, breaking away to join your wife on the sofa.

You watch as he takes her by the wrist and slips her guilty fingers out from between her legs. Her eyes are fixed on him and you feel the most irrational twinge of jealousy. He sucks her fingers one by one and her mouth falls open. You wish you’d thought of that. But you think of something else and stride over. You claim her mouth and slide your tongue past her lips to be met with the cool soft crush of hers. Your bravado is rewarded by her fingers wrapping deftly around your hardening cock, and you pant into her mouth.

You kiss down her throat and witness your other self undressing her from the waist down and, not to be outdone, you unbutton her blouse and release her from her bra. Her breasts are amazing as always; her nipples are already puckered and irresistible. You run your bottom lip over one and her back arches as you suck it into your mouth. The other you moves to her ear and says, “How do you want it? Lady’s choice.”

She hums for a second, and then pushes you back to sit; she straddles you, but doesn’t quite sit in your lap, and kisses you furiously. Your hands rest on the backs of her thighs and she stops, puts a finger to your lips, then uses it to trail a line down from her throat. Your eyes follow it all the way down to the soft swell between her legs. You don’t need to be told twice, so you hoist her up by the arse and slide your tongue between her folds.

She laughs a little as she almost loses her balance and props herself against the wall behind you with an arm, moving her leg out, allowing you to get your tongue right in to taste it all. She rocks slowly as you explore the familiar territory, her moans so soft that they are scarcely more than sighs.

You are aware of your other self stepping in behind her, caressing her arse, and you stop for a moment to watch. You can see his long fingers wrapped around his cock as he slowly strokes, and you wonder what it looks like from his angle. You wonder if you’ll ever get to be him and know.

He runs a hand up over her back and she bends further forward, bringing her away from your mouth, and it’s suddenly clear what River’s choice is. Something she had expressed an interest in more than once when you were either tonguing or fucking her, but never both. You moan softly as you see your own cock’s double press where your tongue had just been and River open up to let it curve in.

Her abs roll inches from your face and you slouch down until you’re in position. You scarcely need to move because your older self thrusting gently into her moves her across the flat of your tongue. She’s suddenly noisier, and you wonder if it’s that the sensation is everything she thought it would be, or if it’s just the novelty. You don’t want to leave it up to chance. You grab her hips and get proactive.

You can feel her contract under your tongue, as well as hear your other self start to grunt in time. You wonder if that’s really what you sound like, it’s hardly elegant, but you forgive yourself all the same. You lick slightly further down than planned and catch your older self on the outward thrust. You see him shudder and pause before sinking deeper into River again. She giggles from above you, and you take it as a blessing to continue, sinking lower on the sofa, taking longer and longer licks.

Your older self thoughtfully wedges a thigh between your legs for you to grind against—you were always a good sport. River starts to whine impatiently and you remember that you’ve almost forgotten whose birthday it is. You sit up a bit to give her your full attention, and your older self does the same. You soon all have your rhythm once more, and you see the pale skin of her inner thighs begin to flush.

Her eyes are squeezed shut and your older self is whispering to her, willing her on with some words still secret from you as he fills her so completely just inches from where your lips and tongue are working insistently. She comes with a shudder and a shout and you have to hold her steady lest she escape the last few bursts of pleasure you can give her. She laughs when it gets too much and pushes you back by the forehead; your other self withdraws. The satisfaction is plain on her face as she sinks down to kiss you again. You wonder if she thinks you need more reassurance being the junior party, or if it simply doesn’t matter to her who knows her best.

She sucks your lower lip and your eyes close as you take in the fresh scent of her hair and the warm puff of her breath. She releases your lip and you nuzzle her smooth cheek, she pushes your hair back off your forehead and you open your eyes to find her watching you, inches from your face, and you feel how you rarely feel. Lucky.

Your older self has grown jealous or impatient or bored and comes to sit next to you on the sofa. River strokes his cheek too and looks over and back between the two of you, biting her lip. You notice that your older self is still hard and you take a lingering look at his cock lying lazily up on his stomach with that same gentle curve to the port that you like so much on yourself. He’s noticed your noticing, as has River. “Go on then,” she says, and it takes a moment for you to understand what she means.

Your older self shifts his hips and a bell rings in your head. You reach over and take hold of his cock and he hisses slightly as he thrusts into your palm. The urge to giggle is almost uncontrollable. You feel his hand on your thigh as he moves return the favour and you sink down a little to allow him a more comfortable angle.

River steps off your lap and stands back to watch with unmistakable glee. “River, it’s your birthday, what do you want?” your older self asks, speaking your exact thoughts.

“This,” she says, “I want to watch this. Or…”

Your other self looks at you, still slowly stroking your cock, and you answer for both of yourselves. “It would be our pleasure, dear.”

Your older self laughs at the quip and you grin. “Thanks.”

 

 

You suppose it’s this way around because you’re the younger of the two, but you’re glad because it’s exactly how you want it. Lying on your back, you wonder if your older self feels he’s pulled the short straw. He grabs your arse and spreads your legs open with a wicked grin. “It doesn’t always take a regeneration for tastes to change,” he says, and you nod in appreciation.

You’ve moved to a room with a bed and River has decamped to an armchair in the corner to watch. You momentarily consider asking her to make a recording of proceedings but think better of it. Your other self has opened the bottle of lube and is dripping it slowly onto the skin above your arse and letting it flow down to where he has a thoughtfully manicured finger circling. Once he’s satisfied he puts the bottle down and pushes in; your body offers no resistance. You feel your cock twitch back to life as he fucks you slowly with his finger. You can’t help but watch his face and his free hand sliding effortlessly over his slicked cock. It’s both fascinating and intensely erotic to experience self love second hand. And you’re grateful again that this has happened this regeneration as you admire your handsome jawline and impossibly pretty, yet still masculine, features.

Your older self adds another finger and begins to stretch you out as your hand finds your cock. You massage the bead of pre-cum you find into the head before finding a lazy rhythm in time with the fingering of your arse. “Fire ahead,” you tell him, knowing from your body’s reaction thus far that you can take him. You hear River sigh happily in the corner behind you and smile up at your other self. “Is she?”

“Yes,” he replies and winks over at her as he shuffles forward and pulls your arse up onto his knees.

“Describe it,” you say and you hear River chuckle.

Your other self positions himself at your opening and adds more lube. “She has one leg slung over the arm rest with one hand on her left…” he clears his throat and River laughs. “Quite. And she’s making circles with her fingers on her, eh, downstairs.” You close your eyes as you imagine it and he pushes slowly in.

“Describe her feet,” you say, squeezing your cock as its double starts to pump inside you. River moans and your other self is slightly breathless when he speaks.

“Her toes are kneading the carpet and the knuckles keep turning white. She’s got those lovely little creases on her arch that I like. Her calf is tensing and relaxing.” He sighs as he presses fully into you and you open your eyes to look at him looking at River. There’s no mistaking the love in his eyes, you’d be a fool to deny it.

“The other foot,” you say as his hands grasp your hips and he gives a couple of rough thrusts.

“The other foot looks exactly as you imagine it.” He’s looking down at you now with an intensity that makes you shiver. He pushes you up the mattress until he’s lying mostly on top of you, your legs pressed up and out, and starts to fuck you in earnest. You abandon your cock to pull him down into a kiss.

You’re as good a kisser as you’ve always suspected, just the right balance between lips and tongue, not at all sloppy. Your other self’s eyes open and look over to River and whatever he sees gives him pause. He kneels back again, taking you with him, and you look awkwardly back at her.

“Come here, River,” he says, and extends his hand to her. She gets up and pads across, smiling at your double, who takes her hand. She kneels onto the bed and straddles your torso to face him. She moves down your body and you have a good view of her arse and the elegant curve of her waist. She swiftly grabs you and slides down onto your cock. You’re almost overcome with sensation as the other you begins to fuck you again, holding your legs up by linking the bend of your knees with the bend of his elbows, his hands laid flat on your inner thighs to steady you. River bounces a little, not able to sit fully down on your hips, and the flesh of her arse ripples lightly with the movement.

She’s kissing your older self, but his hands are occupied holding your legs. Your hands are lying idle so you rest them on her hips in an attempt to feel more connected to them as they get lost in each other’s mouths. He moves down to bite her shoulder and looks at you as he slams into your arse with an involuntary grunt. River clenches around your cock and then pushes her hair up out of the way for him to suck her neck. You can see the elegant curve of the side of her breast and you know then what you need.

“Tits!” you groan in a voice you hardly recognise, and River’s moans morph into chuckle.

The other you kisses her hard for a moment and then says, “You heard the man.” She hops off you, and you almost regret your request as the air cools your aching cock, but she’s on you again and you’re inside her once more as she presses the glorious softness of her breasts to your chest. Your hands move instinctively to them, thumbs teasing her nipples and her tongue parts your lips.

You older self, who had paused for a moment, hoists you up higher by the legs and resumes steadily fucking you. River moves in time, grinding her hips, claiming your mouth and you can hardly bear the overwhelming sensation. River stops kissing you and looks down at you, wearing a frown of concentration as she gnaws her lip. Your other self is attempting to cover his swearing with groans and you know he’s as close as River is. You watch him over her shoulder, rolling her nipples between your thumbs and forefingers to distract her.

The other you sees you watching him. His cheeks are flushed and his jaw is slack; you bite your lip and moan at the sight of him. River has closed her eyes and is grinding harder onto your cock, but you can’t tear your attention away from your older self as he gets closer and closer to the edge and you follow him happily down the path.

His thrusts lose their rhythm and he throws his head back; the graceful outline of his larynx moves slowly under the taut skin of his throat as he comes with a strained shout. You can hold your own orgasm no longer, and you let it flood through you.

Your older self lets your legs drop as he slides out of you and falls onto his side on the mattress. River, sensing your growing discomfort, stops moving and kisses you tenderly for a minute before climbing off and flopping bonelessly onto the pillows at the head of the bed. You know the feeling; you are so thoroughly fucked that it takes serious effort even to move your hand up to take hers.

Your other self has caught his breath and crawls up the mattress to her. He pushes her legs open and sinks his head between her thighs to lap at her clit. You would have done the same if you could only move. Her grip tightens on your hand and she is moaning again, having not come fully off the boil. You let her hand go and somehow manage to scooch over to pillow your head on her chest as you watch your other self work.  You push his hair out of his face and his eyes close in appreciation as you caress his scalp with your fingertips.

You feel a swell of affection in your chest, and the sensation is so alien when directed at yourself, even if it is a different version of you. This was all for River’s birthday, but it feels like yours, and Christmas too, because this is an unexpected and joyful gift. To love yourself for once, and not just with the tackiness of physicality. River pushes her fingers into your hair and his hair as her abdomen starts to spasm and roll. Your older self licks harder and he opens his eyes to watch you as River’s legs twitch and she swears and comes. He lifts his face and you take a fistful of his hair, pulling him towards you. And you kiss him. And you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it includes Eleventy-bumsex it has to be dedicated to Mandy.


End file.
